Luke's Voice: Tell Me About My Mother
by ardavenport
Summary: Luke records a report for a quick mission for the Alliance. And realizes how much more he needs to know about Jedi.


**LUKE'S VOICE: TELL ME ABOUT MY MOTHER**

by ardavenport

* * *

=== Eet-boop-too-loop eedi-eedi-eedi ====

"Uuum, is this recording? R2?"

=== Ooood-oot-Eet-boop-brrreeet ====

"Okay, okay.

"Ummmmm, Wedge told me that it was easier for him to record this on the trip back from a mission, since you're just sitting in hyperspace anyway, and he has his droid clean it up."

=== Oodi-di-di-deeet ===

"State the mission? Oh yeah! Sorry, this is my first one. At least, the first where I had to do a report for it. Since it's just me this time. Han says he's not doing any reports and that I should just blow it off, but I think someone does it for him. I think Leia maybe, 'cause he and Chewie have been smuggling a lot of stuff for the Rebellion since we evacuated from Yavin."

=== Eid-it zzaah-di-di-deeet ===

"Oh yeah, the mission! So, General Dodonna - and Leia - sent me to Coraznah Station to meet a new arms dealer for the Rebellion. It's not friendly to the Empire, so an X-Wing wouldn't stand out. I saw two others at the dock, but they weren't ours.

"Anyway, I just had the name and time and place to meet. I had to hang around this seedy market for almost three hours before he showed up. Worse than Mos Eisley. And I wasn't the only one hanging around; Leia warned me that some pretty shady stuff goes on there and she was right. I just kept out of the way most of the time, until the smuggler showed up.

"She goes by Tookney, but Leia said that's probably just her business name. I've never met a Grosadran before. Not up close. I gave her the information, a coded data chit for another meeting. Leia said that Alliance Intelligence would take over the next meeting when they tell her what they need.

"But I passed on another message. From Leia.

"I told her Kanan Jarrus died on Lothal, when the Alliance helped the people there drive out the Empire. The Alliance has talked to Tookney before, but she didn't want to get involved then. But she knew Kanan Jarrus and Dodonna didn't know if she'd heard – she hadn't. And after the _Death Star_ the Alliance has been getting contacts from a lot of people and whole systems that didn't want to talk to them before. And Tookney was one of them.

"People keep saying it's all different after the _Death Star_. Nobody knew about it and then the Empire destroyed Alderaan. I mean, I didn't know, back on Tatooine. I didn't know anything. Except everyone hated the Empire more than they hated the Hutts.

"Everybody got scared, like they knew the Empire was bad, but they didn't think they could destroy planets, but then the Alliance destroyed the _Death Star_ and it's all changed and Leia's been busy, just getting contacts from systems and Senators who haven't been caught by the Empire.

"But Leia really sent me 'cause she knows I need to know more about Jedi and she thought Tookney might know more. Since she knew Kanan Jarrus.

"But she didn't know anything. Not anything that I haven't already heard from people in the Alliance. Mostly from the ones who fought in the Clone Wars. It's weird; there're people who fought on both sides. Now they're in the Alliance.

"I mean, I've learned a lot. From Captain Kallus. Captain Syndulla. Kanan Jarrus was in her squad and they knew each even before they joined the Alliance. Captain Syndulla wished Kanan Jarrus could have seen them win on Lothal. The Empire hasn't been back there. It's still free. She thinks it's because they planned on sending the _Death Star_ there. But we stopped that. And there are system trying to break away from the Empire all over the galaxy. They're too busy to go back to Lothal . . .

"But they didn't know anything about Jedi, like how they really did things. Like the things I need to know. And everything I've heard about Jedi just tells me how much I don't know. I don't know so much . . . .

"I just wish . . . he was here. He was at Yavin with Captain Syndulla's squad. I could have learned so much from him. And he had a student, too. He was from Lothal; that's why they went on the mission. Captain Syndulla saw Kanan Jarrus die; he was saving the rest of the team. But she's not sure about his student – I don't remember his name. She said he might be out there; the story sounded kind of weird. But the Alliance can't go look for him. And nobody knows where to start anyway.

"I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know anything. I had so little time with Ben. I mean . . . Why didn't Uncle Owen tell me? Ben was the one who brought me to Tatooine. He told me and on the way to Mos Eisley . . . I know it's true! I can feel it.

"Leia says that I shouldn't blame him; she told me that the Empire came after anyone connected to the Jedi after they burned the temple and killed all the Jedi there. She said he and Aunt Beru couldn't tell me when I was kid in case I told anyone else. But I'm not a kid! Uncle Owen was always saying that Ben was crazy and that I should stay away from him. Now I know why. And maybe if he said something sooner, Ben could have taught me about being a Jedi.

"And maybe the Empire wouldn't have come after them.

"Or maybe I could have stopped them.

"Like Kanan Jarrus helped liberate Lothal . . .

"But I hated that farm. I _still_ hate it! But I didn't hate _them_. Uncle Owen was always fair. And Aunt Beru . . . . she knew I didn't want to be a farmer. They didn't have to die. If they just told me, and Ben could have taught me, then I'd know what I need to know about the Force now . . .

I can feel it. When I hit the _Death Star_, I could really feel it. Like a current going right through me, though the torpedo, right down into the shaft. I could feel all of it. It was like . . . everything. And I can still feel it, but its faint . . . Ben told me that I had to meditate. Every day. Captain Syndulla said Kanan Jarrus did all the time. And he was always yelling at his student to do it, too. Ben said I had to empty my mind so I could feel the Force. But I haven't . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

=== Eeebi-di-di-doot? ===

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . .

" . . . . . . . ."

=== Eeebi-di-doo-doot. BLAAAAT! ===

"What? Oh, R2. I was . . . meditating. I'm fine.

"I guess. I guess I can feel it. But . . . . it feels so . . . far away. But close. Like I could touch it, but I can't. . . . . There's just so much I don't know . . ."

=== Bzzzurr-eet-iti-iti oop. ===

"The report? Oh, um I guess that's it. I talked to Tookney and I gave her the data chit and she sounded interested.

"And she sounded pretty sad about Kanan Jarrus. She said he was honorable.

"So, that's kind of it. Nothing else much happened. Except . . ."

"Tookney asked if I was the one who destroyed the _Death Star_ and I told her it was me and I told her that my father was a Jedi. She didn't sound like she believed me; said that Jedi weren't supposed to have families. I've heard that from Leia and the others. . . . I haven't figured that out yet. But Captain Syndulla said that Jedi weren't always strict about that. And a few people have told me that she was a little closer to Kanan Jarrus than you'd expect for a Jedi. . . . that he was probably the father of her baby. But I can't ask her about that.

"There's a lot about my father that I don't know. Uncle Owen never told me any of it. Ben didn't really tell me much about him. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen said they met my father and mother once. When my grandmother died. They said that my mother was pretty and they thought she was rich since she owned her own ship, but she died at the end of the Clone Wars. But I didn't even think about asking Ben about my mother. Like who she was . . . .

"There's just so much I don't know."

=== Doop-oop-iti-eep. ===

"We're coming out of hyperspace? Good.

"Um, okay. R2, can you make this look more like a report?

=== Ooot-eet-eet-mooo-blaht. ===

"Just the stuff about the mission.

"Unless you can tell me who my mother was.

=== Bidi-doo-oot-moo-eek-oop ===

"What? R2? You know about my mother . . . . ?

* * *

**o o END o o **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **This story first posted on tf.n on - - - . All characters and the Star Wars universe belong to Disney/Lucasfilm; I am just playing in their sandbox.


End file.
